


Just Another Year At Forest High

by midnight__fox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Alternate Universe - High School, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has ADHD, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Has ADHD, Demiboy Deceit | Janus Sanders, Genderfluid Morality | Patton Sanders, M/M, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight__fox/pseuds/midnight__fox
Summary: The sides are sophomores in high school, and they all think it's just going to be a normal year. They're quite wrong there.Blog: https://just-another-year-at-forest-high.tumblr.com/
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Just Another Year At Forest High

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Transphobia, cursing

“Here we go. You got this Roman,” I mumble to myself as I walk to school, my backpack slowing me down some.

It’s the first day of sophomore year. My sibling wasn’t up by the time I walked out the door, so I have to walk by myself. Oh well. It’ll be xyr fault if xe arrives late.

As I get closer to the school, I can see my best friend Patton sitting on one of the steps to the main entrance.

“Hey, Pat!” I shout.

“Roman!! There you are! Where’s Remus?” She —I saw that Patton’s wearing a reddish-pink ribbon on her wrist— responds.

“Xe wasn’t up by the time I was ready to go, so I left without xem,” I say.

“Oh. That’s too bad. Xe’s going to be late on our first day of sophomore year!” Patton exclaims.

I look around for our other friends, Logan, Virgil, and Janus, but don’t see them. I do see some of the other people that were in theatre last year.

“I’m going to go talk to my fellow theatre kids!” I yell, running over to the clump of theatre kids.

“Hey Rose! Haven’t seen you in a while,” one of them says to me, and I wince a little bit.

“Why’d you cut your hair?” Another asks.

“It’s Roman now. And, I cut my hair because I don’t want to be seen as a girl anymore since that’s not who I am,” I inform them.

“Oh, sorry! My bad,” the first one mumbles awkwardly.

“It’s ok, I guess. You didn’t know. If any of you call me Rose again I will slap you, though,” I reply, walking back over to Patton. 

“Oh hey Roman!” Janus says to me, walking over to where Patton and I are, Virgil on his shoulders. 

“Hey Jay! Hey Virge!” I reply, excited to see them. “Where’s Logan?”

“We don’t know,” Virgil tells me. “My guess is that he’s in the library.”

“Well, to the library we go then!” I say, gesturing for them to come with me.

As we’re about to open the doors to the school, one of the teachers stops us.

“Rose, Patton, Janus, Virgil! What are you doing?” The teacher asks us.

“First of all, it’s Roman now. Second, we’re going to go hang out in the library until classes start. It’s boring just hanging out in front of the school,” I tell her.

“Since when is your name Roman? I’ve got the attendance sheet right here and it says Rose,” she says, holding up the piece of paper in her hand. I notice her nametag and realize she’s my English teacher.

“He’s transgender. His chosen name is Roman, and his pronouns are he/him/his,” Logan says, walking up behind me.

“Well, until the attendance sheet says Roman and male, I’m going to use Rose and female pronouns,” the teacher snarks, walking back into the building. 

I run and crouch by a bush, tears about to start running down my face. I hear footsteps on the concrete, so I look up. It’s Remus, hair sticking up everywhere, shoes untied. 

“Hey Ro-Ro. Sorry that I didn’t walk with you, I didn’t wake up on time,” xe whispers. “What happened?”

“Th-the English t-t-teacher said sh-she won’t use my name or p-p-pronouns until the attendance sh-sheet says Roman and m-m-male,” I say between sobs.

“That bitch!” Remus replies, visibly angry.

I hear more footsteps, and see the rest of the squad run over and try to comfort me. 

A few minutes later, I hear the bell ring, so I wipe away my tears and pull out my schedule. 

“Ugh, I have English first period. This is just fucking great,” I mumble to myself as I walk into the building with everyone else.

I manage to find the class pretty quickly and settle into a seat, getting out what I need.

Patton and Janus come in shortly after, taking the seats to either side of me. 

“Hey,” I whisper, doodling on the first page of my notebook.

“Ahem! May I have your attention please?” The teacher says, and, eventually, the class goes silent. “Thank you. Before we begin, we must do attendance.”

She says a bunch of names, which I tune out.

“Rose?” She calls.

“Roman,” I correct, even though I know it won’t do anything.

She ignores me and finishes taking attendance.

English class goes by really fast, mostly because I wasn’t paying attention. I head out of the classroom and start walking towards the theatre room, walking quickly.

Theatre and math both pass by pretty quickly as well and before I knew it, it was time to go to the lunchroom.

When I get to the lunchroom, I hear my ex-boyfriend Luke say, “Hey Rosie!” I try to figure out where he is, and he taps me on the shoulder.

“Oh, it’s you, Luke. Go away. Also, it’s Roman now,” I say, and continue walking towards the table Patton and Logan are sitting at. 

Patton sets her stuff on the floor beneath the bench to make a spot for me to sit next to her. 

Luke comes up to our table and says, “Mind if I sit here, Rose?”

“Yes, I do mind. My name is Roman now. I already told you this. If you didn’t deadname me twice in a row than I might have let you. Bye, dickface,” I tell him, shooing him away.

“Geez. Sensitive much?” He shouts, walking over to where the rest of his friends are sitting.

“Ugh. Luke’s so annoying,” Patton says.

“Oh no what did that Luke boy do this time?” Remus asks as xe and Virgil sit down on either side of Logan. 

“Deadname me, and deadname me again while asking to sit at our table,” I tell xem, and xe sighs.

“Of course he did,” Virgil mumbles.

“Roman, you do know that you could report Luke to the principal for what he’s done, right?” Logan inquires.

“Yeah, but I doubt the principal would believe me. I mean, think about it. Luke’s a popular cis boy on the football team, and I’m a trans theatre kid,” I remind him. 

“It’s still worth a shot, Ro!” Patton tells me.

“Pat has a point,” Janus agrees, sitting down next to me.

“Wow, you’re late,” I comment.

“Sorry. I got held up by my third-period teacher.” I noticed Janus still has his textbook with him.

“It’s okay, Jay!” Remus tells him, breaking a chocolate bar into six sections and giving each of us one of the sections.

“Thank you Remus! Where’d you get this?” I ask.

“I stole it,” Remus tells me, laughing.

“Remus, what did I tell you about not stealing things?” Patton mumbles, but still happily eats her share of chocolate.

“Stealing’s bad, yadda yada, yada yada, I know, MOM,” Remus says teasingly.

Patton leans against me, resting her head on my shoulder a little bit. I can tell she’s tired, that’s the only time she ever does this kind of thing.

We all sit in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s company.

Before I know it, lunch is over and we have to part our separate ways and head to our classes.

Nothing particularly interesting happened during any of my afternoon classes, and I was so glad when they were over.

When I get outside, I look around for Remus, but I don’t see xem. I don’t really know why xe’s not out here, xyr not in any after school clubs or anything like that.

“Waiting for someone, Rosie?” Luke says, walking up to me.

“Yeah, my sibling Remus. Now fuck off,” I mumble, shoving him away.

“Now, that’s not a nice thing to say to a friend. Especially not one you used to date,” he says, invading my personal space.

“We’re not friends, Luke. Stop trying to act like we are,” I tell him. “Now, go bother someone else.”

“Aw, you’re no fun. Come on. Just humor me?” he pleads.

“Mmmmmm. Let me think about it,” I say, even though I already know I’m going to say no. “Nope. Sorry dude. Now, leave me alone.”

“Ugh. Fine.” He walks away, and I can see his hands are curled into fists.

“Oh there you are Ro! I couldn’t find you,” Remus says, xyr facial expression joyful at first, but then confused. “What happened? You look upset.”

“Luke came over here and was being a shithead,” I tell xem.

“Oh… That bastard,” Remus mumbles angrily.

“Remus, it’s fine. I handled it,” I say, hoping I can calm xem down. 

“Alright. Shall we head home now then, good sir?” Remus asks me, knowing that being called sir makes me happy.

“Absolutely,” I answer, picking up my backpack.

We walk the 5 blocks to our house, occasionally making jokes or pointing out cute dogs.

When we get home, I fumble through my pockets and my backpack but am unable to find my housekey.

“The door’s unlocked, dummy,” Remus tells me as xe opens the door. 

“I knew that,” I say, walking into the house. 

“Race me up the stairs?” Xe asks, dropping xyr backpack on the floor.

“Sure,” I say, and set my backpack on the floor.

We walk over to the stairs and stand on opposite sides.

“On the count of 3, we go.” Remus looks over to make sure I agree, and I nod. “One… two… three!”

I start to run up the stairs, my hand sliding along the handrail, but by the time I get halfway up, Remus is already at the top.

“I win!” Xe shouts. “Nice try though.”

“You always win! How do you do it?” 

“It’s just luck, I guess.” Xe shrugs.

“That’s bs and we both know it.”

“Maybe. Maybe not,” xe says as xe walks into xyr room.


End file.
